


[Podfic] you bought the whole pie

by sophia_sol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Pack Feels, Pie, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, asexual!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's tough rattling around the house all by myself," the Sheriff says. "You boys are coming to dinner on Sunday nights from now on. Erica, too. You look like you could some feeding up. Do you eat anything aside from pie?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Derek says. He's not really sure how they ended up here, or how all that pie went so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you bought the whole pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you bought the whole pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572838) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



To stream:

or  
  
To download:   
[download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/abbqu480eyh6cp2/You_Bought_The_Whole_Pie%2C_by_Verity.mp3)


End file.
